Pokemon: The Adventure of Jason
by TheAres1999
Summary: The tale of a man named Jason traveling through the Pokemon world. Please note that this takes place in a non-canon region, and includes non-canon Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A Healing of Legends

"We're losing him!" Doc One shouted.

"We can still save him." Replied Doc Two.

"Listen there's too much damage; at least the kid will die before it awakens. He won't have to face any more pain."

"No I will not give up. How about a Full Restore?"

"But that has never been tested on humans before."

"I know, but what is there too loose?"

"OK (reaches for the container) lets apply it."

They put the miracle substance that will heal any non fainted Pokemon on the boy but to no avail.

"Dang it!" shouted Doc Two "I hoped that would've worked."

"Hey" his partner responded "what about a Max Revive."

But again there was no effect.

"Well." said Doc One.

"I know" his friend responded, "It's hopeless now."

When all of a sudden the legendary Pokemon Mew smashes through a window hovers down to touch the boy. Both the child and Mew glow a bright pink aura, there is a sound like a small explosion and Mew flies away.

A nurse steps in. "What was that sound? And why is the window broken?"

Doc One starts "Well you see we operating on this kid things weren't going so well so Dr. Kyle here thought to try a Full Restore."

Doc Two picks up "But that didn't work so Dr. Bruce suggested a Max Revive, but that didn't work either. So then."

"You won't believe this but,"

"Out through the window came,"

"Mew" they said together.

"What?" The nurse asks dropping his clipboard.

"Yes" Dr. Kyle answered "The legendary Pokemon it flew over to Jason, they both started glowing pink, then it left. The kid is fine now but still asleep."

Jason sits up "What happened? Am I still alive?"

"Yes" Dr. Bruce answered. "Nurse Morgan, go get the boy's family.

"What happened?" Asked Jason. "I remember being on a hill, a lot of heat and then falling. But nothing else."

"Well," responded Dr. Kyle "You were struck by lighting by the looks of it. And you fell approximately thirty feet."

"How did I get here?"

"Well you were transported here by a wild Fearow."

"Wow. I also remember in almost a dream like state, some singing and a lot of pink light."

"That" replied Dr. Kyle "And now this is going to sound unbelievable but Mew flew in and healed you."

"What really? Mew?"

"Yes, now according to legend, something similar has happened three times before. And all three of the people healed, received great powers and went on to achieve immortality. But this is most likely just a legend."

"Yes, I doubt I will receive immortality. But maybe I will receive some powers."

"Yeah," said Dr. Bruce "I have actually done some research in this field. Before I got my medical degree I got a degree in Political Science. But since there are practically no jobs in that field I started work at a Cafe as a counter guy. And I heard some interesting tales that lead me to do some research. Apparently there are provable stories about humans who were touched by gods such as Moltres, or Rayquaza. They got powers such as heat fire manipulation, and mild control of the weather."

"My family and Nurse Morgan are right outside the door."

Jason's mom Helen comes rushing in "Jason my baby are you OK?"

"I'm fine Mom."

"Your father and I were so scared, not to mention your little brother Luke. The nurse told us what he was told. Mew huh?"

Jason's father Perseus and his brother walk in.

"Hey Jase." The pair say together.

Kyle whispers to his partner "How did that kid know his family was outside."

Bruce responds: "I do not know. Maybe he got some sensory powers form Mew. We better test it. Hey Jason."

"Yes doc" he responds.

"I need to run a few tests make sure everything is, OK?"

"OK."

"How many birds do you see out that window?"

"Five, three Pidgey, and two Spearow."

"How do you know bro? The blinds are down." Luke asked, he raises them revealing two Spearow and three Pidgey.

"How did you know?" Asked Perseus.

Dr. Kyle throws a foam basketball at the back of Jason's head. He turns around and perfectly catches it."

"How did you know that was coming? Did Mew do more then heal you?"

Dr. Bruce replied, "We think so. There have been proven cases of creatures such as Mew giving special powers to mortals."

"Wait" the dad says "You guys are just messing with us. You staged this right after my boy woke up. Jason already knew about the flying types on that tree, and you told him you would throw the ball. You don't really have sensory powers. Mew being here was a trick too right?"

"Dad" Jason responded, "In the backpack Luke is wearing there is a toy dinosaur, two water bottles, a pack of I think crayons, and two books."

"Oh dear," a look of shock comes across the father's face. "How did you know?"

"Dad, I have psychic sensory abilities now given to me by Mew. Who knows what else I got."

"Alright, I guess we will have to practice in case you have anything dangerous. We do not want the government of the Thasero region seeing you as a threat."

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two, A Casual Stroll

"OK" said Perseus, "Now that we are home. I think we should try to figure out what powers you know have."

"Well," Jason responded "I know I have super-sensory powers. As well as being able to detect lifeforms."

"You were able to catch the foam ball without seeing it so perhaps we should go out back and test that."

After they step into the backyard, Perseus hands Jason a blindfold which he then puts on.

"OK, so what are we doing?"

"I will throw a baseball at you. I want you to catch it and throw it back. But first how far away form you am I standing?"

"About ten feet."

"Good. Let's play ball."

They pass the ball back and forth. After the fifth pass Perseus drops the ball and starts shaking his head.

"What is wrong dad?"

"I am just having trouble coping with this, you are even better then before."

"I know, it is strange."

"Come on lets go inside. And one more thing, let's keep this on the DL for now. Don't be telling a lot of people."

They go inside and there is a knock at the door. It was Jason's best friend Hector.

"Hey Hector." He said opening the door.

"Hey Jason," he responded "I heard about the accident. Wait why are you wearing a blindfold? And how did you know it was me before I said anything?"

"OK but, you have to promise not to tell people. During the operation right when the doctors Kyle, and Bruce had given up hope to save me. Mew flew in and healed me.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, and not only that but it also granted me super-sensory powers."

"Whoa, this is huge. Don't worry though. I won't tell anyone."

"OK good."

Just then a herd of Lithoweel (a stone wheel Pokemon) and Waggowheel (a wooden wheel Pokemon), led by a Wheeloslam (a tire Pokemon) zoomed by on the street.

"There is that herd again."

"Yeah, I know Hector. I am just glad they don't go by at night when people are trying to sleep."

"I wonder what it is like to have Pokemon of your own."

"It is probably pretty cool."

"Actually," said Perseus "It is amazing."

"Whoa Dad, you were a trainer."

"Yes I was, back in Kanto."

"That is so cool."

"Thanks, but that was a while ago."

"Hey Jase," said Hector "how about we go for a walk around the town."

"Sounds good."

"OK, but you should probably take off the blindfold first. It might attract some attention if you perfectly walk around with one on."

"Good point."

The boys start walking around.

"OK, in that dark alley, there are five Rattata, and a Trubish. There are about a dozen Grimers, and a Muk, beneath our feet in the sewers. And hiding in that dude's backpack is a Calculous (a calculator Pokemon)."

"OK, it's pretty awesome how you can do that."

"Thanks, maybe you should try getting struck by lightning."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Hey how good is your range?"

"Range?"

"Yeah, how far can you detect?"

"About fifteen feet in every direction."

"How precise is it?"

"Pretty precise. I can recognize lifeforms, and feel shapes. But I can't pick up on colors, or what is written on a page with it."

"Do you think you got any other powers?'"

"I don't know, I guess we will have to wait and see."

Jason suddenly stopped with his face towards the sky.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to levitate."

"Ha-ha."

"Oh look some Ballooney (a balloon Pokemon) up there in the sky."

"Oh yeah, what did I just trip over?"

"A Rorrim (An invisible Pokemon)."

"Man those things are tricksters."

"I know. Oh hey a Pokeus (A Pokemon made up off fifteen Pokeballs in a loop, three for a neck, one for a head, and two for eyes)."

"Hey you know how those things are made out of cast-away Pokeballs when trying to catch a Pokemon?"

"Yeah."

"Well what would happen if you made one while trying to catch one?"

"I guess that would just turn out neutral."

"Do you think there are any of those made up of Masterballs?"

"I would assume at least one."

"Want to sit down?"

"Sure, um sit on the bench, not there."

"Why not this chair?"

"Because it is really a Chairus (A chair Pokemon)."

The Chairus gets up and runs away.

"Why would that be here next to these benches?"

"Maybe they like to mess with people."

"Do you think it would have walked away with me?"

"Maybe."

"I wonder where it would have taken me."

"Hey look it is the professor's place. Let's go say hi.

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three; And so it begins

Jason and Hector walk into Professor Acacia's lab.

"Hello Professor" Jason said.

"Why hello Hector and Jason." He responded "What brings you two here?"

"Well we were in the area and thought that we should say hi."

"Oh, OK."

"Hey, what did you get delivered?"

"Some Pokedexes."

"Whoa, actual Pokedexes?"

"Yes, I got this shipment from the International Confederation of Pokemon Professors. They want me to get the information on Pokemon in this region."

"That is so cool!"

"Thanks, but there is just one problem."

"What?"

"I can't do it. My health won't allow me to go around the region."

"Hey what if we helped you?"

"You two?"

"Yeah," Hector said "we could do it. We are thirteen, which is older than when Red set out on his journey."

"You do have a good point there. But are you really up to the challenge?"

"Yes we are." Jason said. "Listen, I think I should let you in on a secret, but do not tell anyone."

"OK, I won't."

"Well I recently was in an incident, the doctors thought I would die, but then Mew came in and healed me. What's more, Mew also gave me super-sensory powers."

"No way, you are making that up."

"Professor in that cabinet there are six cans of food. In the one next to it, there are three sets of dining ware. In the bottom cabinet there are three pans varying in size, a large pot and a small pot."

"Oh, OK I guess you were being serious. I'm in, but I can't let you do this without parental authorization."

"All right we will go ask our parents."

Jason and Hector walk to Jason's house.

"Hey dad," said Jason.

"Yes Jase?"

"Well we were just at Professor Acacia's place, and he offered us a quest."

"What was it?"

"He wants us to go throughout the region and fill out the Pokedex with information on all the Pokemon. And I wanted to know if you were OK with us going."

"Well it sounds OK to me. You are older than when Gold started his quest. But we will have to ask your mother. Hey honey!"

Jason's mom walks in from the other room. "I heard what you guys were saying."

"Well mom what do you think?"

"Well both your father and Professor Acacia do seem to approve. You are a responsible young man. And with that new ability of yours, you should be able to do it. I'm OK with you going."

"Thanks mom. I better tell Luke. Hey Luke!"

"Yeah bro?"

"Well Luke I am going to leave for a while. I am going on a quest."

"A quest?"

"Yeah for Professor Acacia. Hector and I are making the region's Pokedex."

"You are leaving then?

"Yeah, but don't worry bro. I will be back, and I'll visit sometimes."

"OK."

"Well I suppose I better get packed."

Jason goes into his room to grab his supplies.

"Well Hec, let's go ask talk to your dad."

At Hector's house.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Hector," he responded.

"Dad Jason and I were offered a quest by Professor Acacia; he wants us to fill out the Pokedex for Thasero region. Can I?"

"Well it was you mother's dream for you to become a Pokemon trainer. I think this is what she would have wanted. Just stay safe, OK?

"I will."

"And don't forget to contact me every now and again."

"I won't forget dad."

Hector grabs his stuff from his room.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye son."

The boys head back to Acacia's place.

"Alright Professor," Jason said "our parents are OK with us doing this."

"Great, OK. Now I want each of you to pick a Pokemon as a starting partner."

"Really?"

"Yes, now your choices are: The magma Pokemon Lavaleen, the puddle Pokemon Puddler, or the seed Pokemon Seedash."

Jason thinks for a moment "Lavaleen please."

"OK, and Hector for you?"

"I will take Seedash."

"OK great, here are your Pokemon, your Pokeballs, your Pokedexes, your X-transceivers (Cross-Transceiver), and Town Maps. Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"Well I have another group of people helping me on this project."

"Who?"

"Us," said a voice from the back.

"My name is Medea, this is my friend Helena."

"It is nice to meet you two."

"Likewise."

"OK," the professor said. "Now Helena you said you already had a starting Pokemon right?"

"Yup, it is a Bulbasuar from the Kanto region."

"Alright then so that leaves you Medea."

"I guess I will take Puddler."

"Very well then. I feel as though you all would cover more ground and find more Pokemon if you traveled in two groups."

"Alright then" Hector said "I guess Jason and I will be heading out."

"Us two, " said Helena.

"Be safe you all" the Professor called as they were heading out, "And get lots of information on the Pokemon."

"We will professor," Jason assured "Well OK girls, good luck."

"You guys too," Medea said.

End of Chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

OK" said Jason "We are heading out."

"I know" Hector replied "This is so exciting!"

"I wonder which way we should go."

"Well we obviously can't go south as this is a port city, and we don't have any Pokémon that know surf."

"So should we head north of this town, east, or west."

"The girls headed out west. So north maybe?"

"Nay, for spreading the net most widely, we should go west."

"OK Jason. Let's do it."

"Yeah! We can do this. We will so fill up that Pokedex."

"Yeah we will. Speaking of which that there is a Skurrie (A small rat squirrel rodent with a long round tail that comes to a point)."

"OK Jason, you can try to catch this one."

A wild Skurrie appeared

"Alright, Go Lavaleen!

Wild Skurrie used Quick Attack.

Lavaleen used Tackle.

Wild Skurrie used Growl.

Lavaleen used Tackle.

"Alright" Jason said "Pokeball go!"

Shake, Shake, Shake... Wild Skurrie was caught

"Yeah I caught my first Pokémon!"

"That is great!"

"Alright I guess first thing for the Pokedex we should put is that it can be found on Route 1."

"And I actually have I studied these before."

"Really?"

"Yeah the average length is one foot, half of which is the tail. And they often live in groups of five to ten. These groups are headed by an Alpha Male and Alpha Female of the final form."

"OK, we better write that down."

"Hey a Tuntan (A green toucan pokemon)"

Wild Tuntan appeared

Go Seedash!

Wild Tuntan used Peck (super-effective)

Seedash used Tackle

"Be careful out there" Jason called.

"I know" Hector responded

Wild Tuntan used Sand Attack

Seedash used tackle (Critical-Hit!)

"Go Pokeball"

Shake, Shake, Shake, Wild Tuntan was caught

"Jase this is great now we both have two Pokémon!"

"I know, isn't it awesome?"

"Jason, I think that in addition in filling out the dex we should also go for the Gym Challenge."

"You know what? I was just thinking the same thing."

"OK let's do it!"

"I hear the next town has a Rodent based gym.

"Oh I think we are also supposed to get the Pokémon's cry for the dex."

"We are supposed to make them cry?"

"No, like as in how they cry out. The noise they make."

"OK that makes more sense."

The boys send out the four Pokémon they have and record the noise they make. Then return them to their Pokeballs

"Hector we are doing good. We have only been out for an hour and we already have four Pokemon down."

"Well parts of four anyway. We still need to record more information on Tantan and Skurrie. And we hardly know anything about Seedash and Lavaleen."

"Good point. Well we will get it."

"Wait I just thought about something."

"What?"

"What the heck is a Tuntan doing in the middle of a sparsely treed field?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have heard of Skurrie being out here. That makes sense. But never Tuntan. Robie (Robin Pokemon) live around here. I see a few over there, but Tuntan live in jungles!"

"Weird, maybe it was abandoned."

"Possibly, this is just two weird."

"Maybe we will find the answer in the next town."

"Yeah OK maybe. Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Ralos Zoo, part one

"OK I think I see Titan City" Hector said.

"Yup," Jason replied "that is it."

"I guess we should check out the gym."

"Well, first things first"

"You're the realest?"

"What? No, I was going to say we stop by the Pokémon center."

"Oh right. Well it is right over there. Let's go in."

"Welcome to our Pokémon center" the nurse said "We heal your Pokémon back to perfect health!"

"OK," Jase responded "can you please heal our Pokémon. Wait how much is it?"

"Oh it is free to heal your Pokémon at these centers."

"Oh ok then. Please heal them then."

"Ok. We'll need your Pokémon."

Do-do-do-do-do

"OK your Pokémon are fighting fit!"

"Whoa," Hector responded. "That was quick. Thank-you."

The boys step outside

"Well," Jason said let's find that gym."

They walk to the gym."

"Huh? Hey Jase I think it is closed."

"Oh yeah" a passerby told them. "The gym leader is out currently. But if you guys like Pokemon I suggest you check out the Rolas Zoo. It is just down the corner past a row of red-roofed houses."

"OK," Hector replied "I guess we will go check it out."

The boys walk down to the zoo."

"Hello there" the attendant said "It is ₱500 per child ticket."

"OK, Hector I've got mine."

"As do I."

Hector and Jason pay then go inside

"Whoa Jason, that is a Pidgeot from the Kanto region."

"And that is an Unfezant."

"They have so many rare Pokémon here. Check it out, an Eevee exhibit."

"They have all the Eevees here. I am pretty sure the Toxeon and the rock Eevee have only been seen in this region."

"Well let's see how much information we can get on them."

"Definitely their pictures."

"And their noises."

"Let's see what else."

"It says here Toxeon can survive the radiation left over from a nuclear meltdown! And (rock eevee) can withstand, oh my goodness!"

"What?"

"One-hundred thousand PSI!"

"Well that certainty is a lot!"

"Well OK, let's see what else is here."

"How about we head that way that way?" Hector points left.

"OK sure into that darker area?"

"Yup"

"Hey there is a Phanorak (spider-Pokémon) enclosure over here."

"It says here they can regrow legs."

"Cool, take picture, record sound, narrate what I am doing."

"And over here is a Mummiwrap (Mummy Pokémon)."

"That reminds me of my great uncle Lenny. A Mummiwrap unwrapped its bandages on him, and he died upon looking at its body. They say that thing shocked him into a heart-attack."

"Kind of like the face of a Cubone or Marowak."

"Yeah and that is why all three of those things keep themselves covered."

"So like with Cubone, is it actually wearing its deceased mother's skull?"

"No, that was just the first Cubone. After that the species somehow adapted and that became a genetic trait."

"I wonder what it was before."

"Nobody knows, but we know it wasn't always dangerous to look at its true face. There was a woman that saw the first Cubone dawn its mother's skull so yeah."

"Man that is pretty crazy. Remind me never to look at the underside of its skull."

"Well come on lets go back out into daylight."

"Hey Jason it is a Tuntan exhibit."

The manager walks by "hello boys."

"Hello sir" they respond.

"I see you admiring the Tuntan. They just came in yesterday. Although we only got seven out of the eight. We believe one got lost during transfer."

"Oh um sir" Hector said "I think I found that one. Go Tuntan! I caught this out in route one. I thought it was weird that it was out there."

"Why I do believe that is."

"So do you want it back?"

"Oh no, it is fine. We have already order a replacement bird so you may keep that one."

"Thank you sir."

Food gets dispensed from a tube into the area.

"Well Jason I guess it is their lunch time."

"Hey wait a second."

"What?"

"Over at the Rattata exhibit that isn't nearly enough food. Look they are fighting over it!"

"Yeah you're right. All of the exhibits are like that."

"What is wrong with this zoo?"

A tall man with dark hair green eyes wearing blue jeans and a dark tan trench coat walks up to them, he tells them, "I think I know."

"What?" asked Jason?

"I think I know what is going here."

"What is it?"

"I think this place is a front."

"What do you mean?

"Well the get shipments of Pokémon from all over. Then about a week after they arrive they will take a few Pokémon form each group. By the looks of it they are taking the strongest. The rest stay, but aren't well looked after. They are either using them for battle or selling them."

"That is horrible."

"Yeah, and I did some Poking around and it turns out they don't even have a license for a zoo."

"This is horrible" Hector added "how can they do this?"

"I don't know, but I know something has to be done about it? I see you two are the boys Professor Acacia making the Pokedex. So clearly he trusts you, will you help me take this oppressive establishment down?"

"We're in" they said together.

End of Chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

The Ralos Zoo part two

"You two ready?" the mysterious man asked.

"Yes Jason replied "just one thing."

"What is your name" Hector asked.

"Mick, and I am an officer."

"OK then. I am Jason, and this is Hector."

"Alright now, I have been able to secure a job here so I can do some undercover work. I have been here for about a week."

"Alright. So do we just go in and arrest them?"

"Not quite, we need to know what is going on around here. I put out a warrant to search the place and it got approved today. I need you two to help me get in there."

"Wait if you are an employee here, and a police officer, why do you need our help?"

"Well if I go in there and they will get rid of any information they have, and then scram. You two on the other hand can seek in and obtain it."

"Alright then. What should we do?"

"First Jason put on these fake glasses, they have an audio camera hidden in them. You'll need to go in there and ask to see the manager. Say you are working on a school report and need to ask him a few questions. I've cleared his schedule for the next three hours, so he will probably take you. Here Hector take this backpack. Inside of it there is a special device. Keep it is your pocket. Five minutes into the interview, push the button, it will be my signal to set something on fire."

"What?"

"Don't worry Jason, nothing will get hurt or damaged. It is just a distraction to lure out the manager. Now it is very important that you look at the access code on the door handle before you go into the office. The camera will record it and I will tell it back to you once you are outside. Or if we get really lucky he will just leave you in the office."

"But won't the office have security cameras?"

"Don't worry I will mess with them using prerecorded footage to make the office look empty after you guys break back in."

"What about the computer's password" Hector asked?

"I have that, the password is 'brighterthanthesun' no spaces no caps."

"What we will be looking for?"

"Everything. Inside the backpack there is a laptop and a USB cable. Hook up the computer and download everything."

"Will we have enough time for that?"

"This laptop is very good. It will only take five minutes."

"Well OK. What is the plan if we get caught?"

"There are a few tranquilizer darts in the pack."

"Alright sounds good."

"Also if he asks you two go to Professor Oak's Academy."

"OK, anything else?"

"Nope now, let's role!"

The boys go into the admin building, and up to the secretary's desk

"Hello ma'am we would like to speak with the manager of this fine establishment. We are doing a report for school."

"Well," she responded "Mr. Mortimer is very busy, but he may be able to see you. Oh would you look at that his schedule is clear." Pushes intercom "Sir there are some students here that say they wish to see you."

"Be right there'' he responds and walks down the hall towards them "Ah yes the two young men from before, very well follow me." He leads them to his office. "So how may I be of service."

"Well you see" Hector said "We had to do a report on places of amusement for school, and we decided on the Rolas Zoo. So there are a few questions we would like to ask."

"Ask away"

The boys alternate asking questions starting with Jason and write down the response.

"How long has this zoo been around for?"

"Only six months, but I would say we are really taking off."

"What is do you think the best exhibits are?"

"Well I would have to say the Eevee exhibit, and our prized Aerodactyl."

"You have and Aerodactyl?"

"Yes we do, actually I personally found the fossil took it to Cinnabar Island, and had it restored."

"Interesting, so how many exhibits are here?"

"About twenty different enclosures."

This goes on for a few minutes, and then Hector pushes the button

"Um sir," the secretary say through the intercom "there is an emergency is sector five that needs you attention."

"Be right there. You two just stay here, I will be back."

"Well Hector that was easier than expected."

"Yeah now let's get this setup. Oh would you look at that, the officer's laptop has a 'transfer-all' option."

"OK, I am going to look around a little while this is downloading. In the file labeled 'stuff' is, oh dear."

"What?"

"Nothing, well now I know what he does in his free-time. OK apparently through tickets and other sales the zoo made ₱500,000 in the last three months, and ₱1,000,000 through selling Pokemon on the underground!"

"Yikes, what else!"

"There is an email.'Dear Rolas Zoo management. Opening up this zoo as a front was a genius idea. Even better than the casino that Rocket made. I will coming to check-up in a few day so be ready. Signed Corporate."

"We better go, the download is complete."

Manager walks in. "What is going on here?"

"We are on to you" Jason responded "We know what is going on here. We know this is a front, and we know it is illegally run!"

"Tsk, tsk. Well now that you boys know the truth." He pulls out a bone.

"You took that from a Cubone."

"What? No it is a wooden replica."

"You are lying!"

"Am not, my brother gave this to me."

"That's a lie too!"

"Next you are going to accuse me of making this suite out of Tauros hide."

"Well is it?"

"Of course not!"

"Quite lying!"

"OK what gives? Are you some kind of truth seer?

"Maybe. Now I suggest you let us go."

"Or what?"

"Or this" Hector replied "Go Seedash."

"OK fine if that is how you want to play it. Oh dang it! I must have left my other Pokeballs elsewhere. No matter these ones will do these trainers look weak anyway. "Go Serslash (A poisonous centipede Pokemon)

"Seedash return, go Tuntan."  
Serslash used poison sting (Tuntan was poisned  
(Poison damage)  
Tuntan used peck (Super-Effective)  
Serslash used leach-life

Poison damage

Tuntan used peck (Super-Effective)

Serslash fainted

"Go Calculous"  
Poison damage

Calculous used charge beam (Super-Effective)

Tuntan fainted

"Go Seedash!

Calculous used Charge Beam (not very-effective)

Seedash used tackle

Calculous used charge

Seedash used tackle (Critical-Hit)

Calculous fainted.

"Hey Jason, acording to the dex Seedash leveled up. Looks like it learned a new move."

"Cool" he responded

Seedash rose to level 6, Seedash learned abosrb

"Enough" manager said "go Lithowheel!"

Lithowheel used rollout

Seedash used tackle (not very-effective)

Lithowheel used rollout again (Seedash in red)

"Ha-ha-ha kid, not so tough now! Are ya?"

"Seedash absorb!"

"What how did it heal so much?"

Seedash's ability Overgrow. If it has one-third health left it does more damage! Never underestimate your opponent, especially when he is up against the ropes."

Rollout missed

Seeadash used absorb.

Lithowheel fainted.

"You have defeated me. Here is you prize money."

"Come on Jason, let's go."

End of Chapter Five


	7. Chapter 7

This notice is to officially state that the fan-fiction Pokemon: The Adventures of Jason is officially cancelled. It has been ended in favor of another project that will not be on this site. This project may be resumed later. Likewise other projects may come on this site from this user. Thank-you for reading it. And I am sorry if you were particularly interested in the story.


End file.
